


Betrothed

by crazy_fandoms_girl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_fandoms_girl/pseuds/crazy_fandoms_girl
Summary: Rivendell and Mirkwood are on the brink of war. There is only one way to ensure the safety of each kingdom, but at what cost?





	1. Chapter 1

Arwen, only twenty years old—but because of how elves age, she looked like a seven year old human — sat alone in her room singing to herself softly. The song she sung was the tale of Beren and Lúthien. Each verse gave her a slight chill, starting at the tips of her dark black hair, to the bottom of her toes.

A soft knock on the door shocked the young elf out of her somewhat stance she had sung herself into.

"Enter." She sighed.

As the doors opened, Elrond walked in gracefully. "Hello, my daughter."

"Hello, Ada. Is something the matter?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"No. Nothing is wrong. But I came to tell you that you need to pack your things. We are leaving soon."

"Where, ada?" Arwen asked excitedly, her curiosity piqued. She hadn't left Rivendell in her whole life. It thrilled her to think about what great adventures the outside world could have.

Elrond smiled at his daughter. "We are going to Mirkwood. We must introduced you to the king and his son."

Arwen looked at the floor. She didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed. If she was meeting a prince and a king, that would mean she had to act prim and proper.

"Father, can't we just go explore?" Arwen whined.

Elrond laughed softly, but if Arwen had paid more attention, she would have seen the pain in his eyes. "No. We must meet them. When Elladan and Elrohir were younger, I took them to meet the king too. Now that you are old enough, it is your turn."

Arwen sighed. "Why do I have to?"

"Because it's respectful. Now, pack up. You'll like the prince, I promise." Elrond tightly smiled down at his daughter, then turned to go. 

Arwen sighed. She would much rather go exploring and find some vast mystical land that no one had discovered yet. Maybe she could slip away when they left for Mirkwood? No. That would be unlikely. Her father would probably put her in the carriage. 

With one more frustrated sigh, Arwen gave into the fact that she could not escape this unwanted trip, and so she started to pack.

***

"Legolas, be prepared. Lord Elrond and his children are coming for a visit." Thranduil told his son who stood before him.

Legolas was just barely twenty-five. His blond hair was ratted up, and mud was splattered all over his face from running through the forest. He had been playing tag with the girl Tauriel until one of his father's guards had brought him back.

"Why?" Legolas asked.

"Because Lord Elrond has another child. He thought that we should get together and meet it." Thranduil sighed, shifting his position on his throne.

"Oh." Legolas paused for a minute, disappointment filling his heart. He had had a full day of fun planned for himself and Tauriel. Now all of that was shattered thanks to Lord Elrond and his family.

"You remember Elladan and his twin brother right? They came here about ten years ago when you were just barely fifteen."

"Yes, ada. I remember. But why can't Lord Elrond have someone my age come over? Elladan and Elrohir were practically adults when I met them."

"He does have a child your age. She is slightly younger but—" Thranduil started, only to be cut off by Legolas.

"She?" His face twisted with disgust. 

"Yes, she," Thranduil's voice was filled with irritation, "Don't you have a friend who is a girl?"

Legolas looked away, remembering Tauriel. "Well, yes. But she is different. She is fun to be around."

Thranduil sighed at his son's poor excuse. "Who knows, Legolas? Maybe Lady Arwen will be pleasant too?"

"I doubt it!" Legolas exclaimed. "She will be like any other princess I have ever met. She will wish to do girly things with me. But I would much rather be out in the forest with Tauriel."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Just go."

Legolas lifted his chin and strode out, clearly frustrated with the idea of meeting Lady Arwen. He would have to stay inside to entertain her, since she was closest to his age. They would have nothing to do except listen to the adults talk.

"I can not wait to come of age and be able to do what I want." Legolas muttered angrily to himself.

***

The journey to Mirkwood was long, many days and nights. Arwen shifted uncomfortably, her legs stiff from sitting in place for a long period of time. It was early in the morning when they reached the edge of Mirkwood. A few Wood-elves joined their party and led them safely through the forest. 

"My Lady, you may get out now." A voice outside the carriage said once it came to a halt.

Arwen stood up and stretched her poor aching muscles. She could hear voices right outside the carriage door talking to her father and brothers, and by the way that her father was addressing the man he spoke to, she presumed he was the Elvenking. She straightened her poster and prepared to step out of the carriage gracefully, but when her shoe caught her dress, all plans of being graceful tumbled out the door, literally.

She could feel herself falling down and she braced herself by closing her eyes and putting her hands over her face. But when she noticed that she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes and was met by bright blue ones.

A boy with blond hair had stopped her from falling. She glanced down at her arms and saw that his hands were supporting her and keeping her from falling face first into the mud.

"Uh, thank you." Arwen said, looking back up at the boy. She felt her face flush when she noted how cute he was.

He nodded, made sure that Arwen was standing then stepped away. Arwen walked over to her father and brothers who were only a few steps away. 

"Ooh! Arwen has gotten herself a lover!" Elrohir whispered next to Arwen. Elladan chuckled quietly in reply. Arwen shot a look towards her brothers.

"And this is my daughter, Arwen." Elrond beckoned Arwen to come next to him.

When she heard her name called, Arwen covered up the death glare with a sweet smile as she walked towards her father. She curtsied when she arrived.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The Elvenking slightly bowed his head in respect. 

"I assume that you know this is the king, Arwen?" Elrond said, turning towards his daughter.

"Yes, ada." Arwen replied.

"And this is his son, Prince Legolas." Elrond gestured to the blond haired boy that had saved her from falling.

Arwen forced herself not to blush from embarrassment and curtsied slightly. "My pleasure." She said. Legolas bowed his head, not saying anything.

"If you will follow me." Thranduil said, leading them to the massive doors of the palace. 

Arwen looked around her in amazement. She had never seen a majestic place such as this. When they entered the palace, Arwen felt her breath hitch as she saw the splendid and terrifying pathways. The king led them through all of the halls, and Arwen was careful to stay away from the edges. They reached another set of doors and when they walked in, Arwen was relieved to see that no life-threatening edges were in here.

Instead, a nicely set table sat in the middle of the room. A huge chair stood at the top of the table. A few maids were scattered everywhere. When the king gave them a signal, they showed the guests where they should sit.

The feast they ate was delicious. Arwen had never put such sweet delicacies into her mouth. She hadn't decided what was the best part about breakfast, the fact that it tasted so good or that fact that she sat besides the prince. 

After the meal was finished, Thranduil cleared his throat and turned towards Arwen's father. "Elrond, shall we go talk?"

Understanding grew in Elrond's eyes and the pain that was there earlier came back. "Yes."

"Legolas, entertain Arwen while we speak." Thranduil stated, leading the way out of the room.

Legolas nodded and watched as his father walked away, whispering quietly to Elrond. He turned towards Arwen and told her to follow him.

***

Elrond followed Thranduil until they reached a room away from the children. Thranduil walked in first, closely followed by Elrond.

"Please. Take a seat." Thranduil gestured towards the sofa as he walked towards one that sat opposite from the other.

When both elves were seated, Thranduil started to speak.

"I assume that you know what we are here to speak about."

Elrond nodded soberly. "Yes. About my daughter and your son. Have you told him yet?" 

"I am afraid not. And from my understanding, you have not told your child either."

Elrond nodded again. "That is quite true, Thranduil."

Thranduil shifted in his seat, thinking over what to say next. "Do not tell her just yet. I will send word when they are ready to know. Understand?" 

"But she is my daughter. I shall tell her when I think I should." Elrond stated. 

"No. You will not. Unless you want the war to start, I suggest you listen to me." Thranduil's voice became cold.

Elrond shot him a look, but nevertheless, gave in to his order. He had no desire for war and would do anything to prevent it. 

"I understand." Elrond said through clenched teeth.

"Wonderful." Thranduil smirked, taking a sip of his wine. 

And with that, Elrond and Thranduil made an agreement. Rivendell was safe from any upcoming wars. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter of my crappy fanfiction that I'm probably going to delete later. I came up with this idea awhile ago and decided I wanted to write it. And the only reason I posted it was to see what kind of reaction it would get.
> 
> So tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, to clear things up, elf bodies age slowly compared to their maturity. Arwen is twenty, but looks like she's seven. And Legolas is around the same but looks a bit older, maybe about ten.


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond sat in his daughter's room, admiring how much she had matured from those years long ago. Now, instead of a young elfling, sat before him was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was long and dark, curling ever so slightly around her face. Her eyes hadn't changed though; they were still filled with a mischievous light just like her mother's used to.

"Ada, is something wrong?" Arwen smiled up at her father after she noticed him watching her.

"No, my daughter. I was just thinking about how much you have grown. You are close to becoming of age."

Arwen smiled at her father. "Yes, I have grown up a bit, haven't I? Shall we go for a walk in the gardens?"

Before Elrond could answer, a knock on the door was heard. 

"Enter." Arwen said.

"My Lord Elrond, an bird has arrived with a message to you."

Arwen watched the messenger whisper something in Elrond's ear. Her father's face grew grim. He nodded gravely and turned back towards Arwen.

"I must go, Arwen. I have been expecting this for awhile." 

Arwen nodded. "I will be in the garden," She said, her voice barely masking her disappointment.

Arwen watched her father stand up and leave. Sighing, she got up herself, and left for the gardens.

***

Legolas was glad to finally be of age. Since his childhood he had been waiting to be an adult forever because he knew that he could do most of whatever he wanted with his time.

And most of that time he spent in the forest. He still loved the feeling of running through it, hiding in the shadows, hunting for food.

Ever since he was little he had loved the forest. And because of that ardent love, he was the best hunter and warrior in Mirkwood. It was no mere joke to challenge him in combat, he bested everyone who even dared to point a small skinning knife at him.

But even with all his freedom, he had many responsibilities since he was a prince destined to be king.

As of today, Legolas was stuck inside the castle. His father had ordered him to stay put for the remainder of the week. He had no clue as to why, but his father had promised him reason as soon as possible.

Legolas sighed for the millionth time, tapping his fingertips on the armrests of his chair. He shifted slightly, looking out the window, trying to distract himself from the boringness of the meeting he was in.

"Prince Legolas? Your highness?"

Legolas looked up, the voice pulling him back into the real world.

"My apologies. What was that?" Legolas asked.

"The meeting is adjourned, your highness. You may leave."

Legolas nodded, pulling himself gracefully out of his chair. Now was his chance. His father was gone and wasn't to be expected back until tonight, so he wouldn't notice his son's absence for an hour or two, right?

He nodded to himself. What good was it to be trapped in the castle with nothing to do? He ran to his room, changed out of his formal robes and into hunting ones, grabbed his bow, arrows and his hunting knives, then left.

The freedom of the outside brought Legolas a smile; a smile that quickly faded.

"Legolas, why are you outside?"

A tall, slender figure was approaching him riding a massive elk. A crown was placed upon his head, his blond hair waiving behind him.

"I'm sorry adar, but I despise being in the castle all day," Legolas replied.

Thranduil slid off his elk, turning towards his son. Legolas glanced up at his eyes, almost too scared to meet them.

"You know what I told you." Thranduil firmly stated.

"But adar! I'm of age now! I have been of age for more than a year and I think I can do what I want!"

Glaring down at him, Thranduil stepped closer to Legolas, making him flinch.

"I am your king and your father. I am in charge."

Legolas nodded sightly, turning his blue gaze onto the floor. "Yes, adar."

***

_Elrond,_   
_It has been some time since we have spoken to one another. But, alas, I'm afraid the time has come._   
_Legolas has come of age and I know that Lady Arwen is not far behind, though the last time I have seen her was when she was still a little elfling._   
_On top of that, do not speak a word about this to Lady Arwen. I will explain everything to both of them as soon as we meet. All you must tell her is that we shall be meeting again._   
_I have decided it best that when we meet, this time it will be in Rivendell. My son and I have left a week or so ago. I shall send news of when we are near as soon as possible._   
_-Thranduil_

Elrond read and reread the letter a thousand times. The pain he had felt all those years ago was returning. How could he have let this happened to his youngest child and only daughter?

He sighed wearily, folding the note and tucking it away in his robes pocket. It was time to tell her about their guests.

***

Arwen glanced around the garden, enjoying the beauty of the world around her. Red rose bushes grew all along the pathway, some of the soft petals covering the path in front of her. Different flowers were randomly placed, making beautiful color combinations everywhere she looked.

The gardens pleased her; they calmed her nerves. For the past few days she had been on edge with her father acting different. Every time he had looked at her, she had seen pain in his eyes; the same pain that had been there years ago when her mother died. 

Foot steps coming from behind her caused her to halt. She turned slowly to see who was following her.

"Hello, ada!" Arwen proclaimed as she saw her father nearing her.

"My daughter, please ready yourself. We are having guest soon," Elrond's voice was tight with pain, but he forced a smile.

Arwen quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"We shall be expecting the Elven King, Thranduil and his son, Prince Legolas."

"And why would they want to travel all the way out here? We have not visited since I was very small. They have no cause to visit, am I correct?" Arwen inquired.

Elrond looked at his daughter, the innocent gaze she had. He could not explain to her what was going on, least he offend the Elven King, starting the war against Rivendale. 

A hard lump was growing in Elrond's throat. He could not let his daughter see him cry, then she would be suspicious. "No, my daughter. The prince is lonely and wishes for a friend, even for a small amount of time. That is all."

Elrond turned, and before his daughter could say anything, strode away as fast as he could.

Arwen stared after her father, completely confused. Why was he behaving this way? Had she offended him somehow? 

The rest of the afternoon she spent carefully, avoiding her father as much as she could. Though she had no idea as to what was causing him such pain, she had the slightest impression that it had to do with her.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I kind of have the feeling that this fanfiction won't be read very much, but I wanted to write it. It's mostly out there to just help me write better.
> 
> Also, from what I've heard —and someone correct me if I'm wrong—elves are considered adults when they are 100. And the word ada/adar basically means Dad or father in elvish. (Ada pretty much means daddy)
> 
> If you liked this fanfiction, please leave kudos! And feel free to comment what you think


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Arwen. The guests are near." 

Arwen looked up from her book, slightly startled from the sudden noise. She quickly regained her composure, nodded, then set her book down.

"I'll be out in a moment."

Once she had stood up, she smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair. It had been many, many years since she had seen Prince Legolas and his Father.

She couldn't help but wonder what the Prince looked like now. He probably wasn't as cute as she once thought he was. Maybe he had grown ugly?

Well, it does not matter, She thought to herself.

Straightening her dress one last time, she set of to meet the guests with her family.

***

"Why are we going all this way for nothing?" Legolas asked his father for the hundredth time that morning.

"As I have told you before, it's not for nothing." 

"But can you give me a reason?" 

"No."

Legolas sighed, about to give up. Why did his father never tell him things!

The sun was rising slowly from behind the hills as Legolas admired the world around him. Glancing ahead, he saw Rivendell in all it's glory. It was as beautiful as he thought it was, but—in his opinion—it could do with more trees.

As they neared the entrance, they were met by Lord Elrond.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Elrond." Thranduil said as he dismounted his steed. 

"Yes. It has been awhile." Elrond said rather stiffly.

"And where, may I ask, is Lady Arwen?" 

Elrond glanced behind him, looking for his daughter. All he saw were his sons' puzzled looks.

Elrond laughed softly. "She must still be getting ready." 

***

Arwen had no desire to step outside. Even though she was ready, she was taking her time as she walked. She didn't know the reason for her hesitation, but still.

Maybe she was nervous? It had been some time since Rivendell last had guests. 

That must be the reason, she thought to herself as she walked down the long corridors.

As she stepped outside, she saw that she was late to meet the guests. She knew her father would probably be upset at her, so she quickened her step.

"Sorry, adar. I was getting ready." She said as she approached.

"It's fine, my daughter." Elrond smiled.

Arwen greeted the king and prince with a formal curtsy, not looking at Legolas. "It's a pleasure to see you both again. It has been quite a long time."

The king nodded at Arwen, Legolas just looked away. 

During their meals, Arwen couldn't stop thinking about how rude Legolas was being. He was supposed to be a prince, and according to the books and stories Arwen had read, all princes were supposed to be kind.

As the sun was setting, Arwen decided to take a walk in the gardens to calm her racing mind. 

Wrapping a small shawl around her shoulders, she set off elegantly down the halls and into the garden.

Even though it was darker, the gardens still had the same effect on Arwen. Her once busy mind was becoming more organized and calm as she walked the familiar paths. 

Nighttime flowers were blooming as the moonlight shone on their petals. There was something so magical about it all at night.

Arwen continued on her path, stopping occasionally to smell a particularly beautiful flower.

"Why are you not in bed? I am sure you know that it is quite late."

Arwen jumped slightly, turning to see who had startled her. She was met by the same blue eyes she had seen ages ago when she first met the prince. 

She looked his face up and down for the first time since they had met again. He wasn't the cute elfling she had encountered years and years ago. He was older and much more handsome. 

"I could ask you the same question." She said, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "My apologies."

"It is fine. I could not sleep. Whenever I am not tired, I come here and enjoy the moonlight." Arwen turned away from him, looking over the garden again.

The silence went on for a few minutes as both elves looked over the garden.

"It is truly a beautiful place," Legolas commented, breaking the silence.

"Thank you. My mother planted it before I was born."

Legolas nodded. "As far as I know, my mother never had a garden."

Arwen glanced over at Legolas, noting the sadness in his eyes. She put two and two together: Legolas had lost his mother.

Not knowing what to say, Arwen decided it best to leave the silence until Legolas was prepared to speak again.

"I must go. If my father finds that I am not asleep, I will be in trouble." Legolas said after a few short seconds.

"Goodnight." Arwen replied, bidding him goodbye.

She sighed and started walking back to her room. Maybe, after all, Legolas wasn't rude. Just quiet.

When she arrived at her room, she undressed, changing into her night gown. As she fell asleep, she thought about everything that had happened that night and wondered: Why was Legolas and his father really here?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been since I've updated! I've been on two camping trips and recently had my birthday. So it's been a super busy two weeks.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If you do please leave kudos and feel free to comment your thoughts.
> 
> Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

"I have brought you here today to speak of why I am here." 

Thranduil's voice rung through the room, drawing Arwen's attention.

She was still quite sleepy and wished that she didn't have to be here. Even though she had begged her father to let her sleep longer, he said it would be disrespectful.

"I know that you have no idea about the friction between Rivendell and Mirkwood. We are on the brink of war and the only way to resolve that is to join our two kingdoms together." 

Thranduil let the silence settle as Arwen and Legolas digested his words. As it slowly clicked in Arwen's mind, a feeling of concern washed over her. She silently hoped that this was not going the direction that she thought it was.

On top of that, there was no way to comprehend why there was friction between the two kingdoms; everything had seemed so peaceful between all the elves. Of course there was the occasional story about how evil and selfish the other was, but those were simply children's tales to scare them into behaving.

After a few moments of silence, Thranduil spoke again. "You are to be betrothed and married."

It felt as if her stomach had dropped to the floor. She could feel nothing and hear nothing. Her mind could simply not wrap around what he had just declared, causing Arwen to be completely wordless.

In her shock, she glanced up at her father who was standing a few feet away from Thranduil. When she met his eyes, there was the same pain she had seen over the course of the last few months. 

"Father! How could you do this?" Legolas broke the thick silence that had filled the air.

Thranduil turned harshly to his son giving him a look that Arwen had never seen from her own father.

"Would you rather have our kingdom die in war?" Thranduil's voice was louder than it had been, "We barely have enough soldiers to fight for us!"

Legolas straitened up, glaring into his father's eyes. "I am a prince, not a doll that you decide the fate of. I should be choosing my own path." 

"You may be a prince, but I am a king."

Arwen glanced between the two as they argued in front of everyone. A hard lump was growing in her throat with every passing second as tears threatened to slip from her eyes.

Though she tried to repress her emotions, she couldn't. She had been betrayed by her father who had always told her that her love would be her own choice.

A sob left her throat, causing every eye in the room to turn towards her and the argument to stop. Arwen dropped her gaze to the floor, turning and running from the room before another word could be spoken.

***

Arwen's room was quiet solitude. No prying eyes watched her as she let out the tears she had so desperately tried to contain. It was better to let the emotion out this way.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she went over everything Thranduil had said. How could he do something like that?

A soft nock came from the door. Arwen dabbed the tears away from her eyes, stood up from her bed and opened the door.

"What is it, father?" She coldly asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

He held her gaze for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "I am so deeply sorry, Arwen. I cannot express how I feel about this right now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, causing him to drop his gaze.

Elrond hesitated for a second. "I was not aloud to." 

"That is all? You could not tell me? On whose authority?" 

"Thranduil's. He knew you and Legolas would not react very well to the news. And if anything had happened to you, perhaps one of you running away, than war would eventually ruin our home."

Arwen looked pleadingly up into her father's eyes. "Please do not make me do this. There has to be another way?"

"No. I'm afraid that there is not."

Elrond gazed into his daughters desperate eyes before turning away from her to leave. He could not bear the pain that he had unintentionally caused to her.

Arwen gently closed the door, leaning on it after it was shut. There was absolutely nothing she could do to change this course of events.

***

Legolas wished that there was a forest around Rivendell. He felt like he was trapped in a beautiful prison and his anger was not helping. 

As he walked along the paths, he had to resist the urge to punch every single elf who said a cheery hello.

Usually when he was upset back in Mirkwood, he would spar with another, letting of his steam that way. Or when nobody was willing to get beat by him, he went to the forest to be by himself.

But today, he could not do that. Instead of a forest there was paved paths with to many flower beds with beautifully happy colors that gave him a headache.

Why would his father do this to him? Yes, he had always had the suspicion that war was approaching, but he had never guessed it to end this way.

And although Arwen was a beautiful elf maiden, he had never loved her or longed to marry her. They hardly new each other, seeing how this was their second meeting.

As he walked through the gardens—now just ignoring the happy elves—his anger slowly died down into numbness as realization dawned on him.

There was nothing that he could do to change this.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the super late release of this chapter! It's been difficult finding time to write with school starting and my dance competitions. I have another one this week so I might not update for awhile again.
> 
> I also want to apologise for this chapter being rather short. I will hopefully have a longer chapter next time, but we'll see.
> 
> Well, if you like this chapter, please leave kudos and comment what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Every time that they caught each other's eye, it was a moment of pure embarrassment--memories of the day before freshly burning in their minds. And although she ran it in her head over and over that this man would be her husband, she simply could not accept it.

And accepting it was only a partial piece in the story. She would just have to make peace with it. But there had to be a way out of this disaster, right?

Arwen had thought about that question since the evening before. She thought of different scenarios over and over, trying to think of a way to escape. Every plan ended in failure and more embarrassment. She would give up on constructing her plan for and hour or so then repeat the long and enduring process over and over again.

It was almost like torture, taunting her with the idea that she could escape. Freedom would come if only she could think of a way to taste it. But time and time again, she failed. 

Tired of putting herself through this process again, she decided to go to the library, thinking that a book would help distract her from her misery. Gathering her dress in her hands, she stood up from her bed and walked to the door. She quietly opened the door, managing to prevent all the noise except a small squeak. Peering around the halls to see if they were empty, she walked as silently as she could to the library. 

She hoped that she would not run into anyone on the way, knowing that it would end up to be an uncomfortable position to be in. Everyone in Rivendell had heard the news. It was all that they were speaking about, and she knew that because on her way to eat breakfast, all the elves she passed were whispering as their curious eyes followed her every movement.

She reached the library without running into anyone. Grabbing a book from the shelves, she sunk into a chair gratefully before opening its pages. Though she tried desperately, she could not digest a word she read from the book. Her brain was simply too busy to slow down and understand what she was reading.

Frustrated, Arwen slammed the book shut, put it back in its designated spot and stormed from the library. There was no use in trying to relax her mind and thoughts. They would not go away and not stop.

And the more she thought about it, the more her blood boiled. She blamed her father for this, for not telling her. But most of all, she blamed Thranduil.

Arwen continued wandering around Rivendell, though she did so aimlessly. There was really no use to have a destination anymore because no matter what she did, she could not force herself to forget what she was being forced to do.

Her feet led her outside, past whispering elves and beautiful flowers. She kept her eyes cast down as she walked, not wanting to speak with anyone. Arwen was so lost in thought that she didn't realize where she was walking to when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking up to see who it was.

***

Legolas turned around to see who had bumped into him, only to find Arwen's shocked eyes meeting his.

"It is fine." He said, turning to walk away.

Everytime he saw her he was reminded of how angry he was at his father. 

Ever since he was little, he had always suspected that his father was more concerned with the well-being of his kingdom rather than the well-being of his own flesh and blood. And now that his father had betrayed him, that suspicion had been confirmed.

Although he had tried for many years to prepare himself for when it was revealed to him of his father's priorities, it still hurt immensely. If his mother were here...

He shook his head, trying to remove all thoughts of his mother. It would simply bring more pain. 

But, he was certain that she would never have her son go through with this. Legolas knew that she had always believed in true love, not forced love. He also knew that she wouldn't call it love either, because it wasn't.

"Ah, Legolas. Come walk with me. I have been looking for you everywhere."

Legolas repressed an angry remark at the sound of his father's voice. "Why is that?"

"Elrond and I have decided how long you have until you are to be united with your future wife."

Legolas bit his tongue, knowing that if he said anything disrespectful he would be in a worse situation than this one.

Giving up on waiting for a reply from Legolas, Thranduil continued. "You have three months until you are to be wed. That should be enough time to get to know Arwen better."

He could no longer control himself. It was as if a dam had broken inside of him, spilling out all of his emotions and ill feelings.

"You cannot do this to me! I should be able to do what I want because I am of age now. You should no longer have any power over me." 

Thranduil halted in his tracks, slowly turning to face his disrespectful son. 

"I do have power over you," his voice was sickeningly calm, "I have said this many many times, but alas, it seems as if I have to say it again. I am your king. And although you are my son, I am still in charge."

"It is not right though! Mother would never have made me do this. She was clever enough to find another solution. Too bad for you that you aren't as clever as her." 

The look on Thranduil's face caused Legolas to take a few steps back. 

"Never mention your mother like that to me again. And if you want any chance of becoming king, you will do as I say. And if you don't, the war will be on your shoulders, not mine."

Thranduil marched off, not even turning back to see the reaction on his son's face.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted a new chapter. I recently went to another competition and just started a new job. Whenever I start a fanfiction, my life gets crazy haha.
> 
> Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave a kudos and comment what you think.
> 
> Stay awesome my dudes.


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas did not like the idea at all. He cast a sideways glance over at Arwen to see how she felt about the whole ordeal.

"I understand, father." She said, her voice and face void of any emotion.

Honestly, Legolas would prefer to spend the day by himself, but after yesterday he didn't want to cause any more conflict between him and his father.

Since yesterday, he had realized that the impending war was more serious than he had thought; it had kept him up all night thinking about it. His determination to keep his kingdom safe was stronger than his resent for what he had to do. Though he thoroughly disagreed with it, he was taught that his kingdom came first; and it seemed as if he was still learning this.

Hopefully spending the whole day with Arwen wouldn't be too bothersome. She did seem like she was kind, but that didn't change anything. Since it was both of their father's wishes though, he decided it was best to go along with it.

Elrond waived them off, Arwen taking the lead as they left. Legolas followed right behind her and watched as her long, dark hair swept side to side.

"Where are we going?" Legolas asked after following her for a while.

Arwen shrugged, "I do not know."

"Well, then, perhaps I should lead the way."

"No, I can. I will find somewhere in time. I just do not know where you would want spend time at."

Legolas thought for a minute, thinking about where he liked to stay at home. "Anywhere outside." 

Arwen nodded her head, not looking back at him as she continued onward.

***

Arwen had cried herself to sleep the night before. The feeling of hopelessness was sinking deeper and deeper into her. As she and Legolas walked along the corridors to find somewhere to spend the whole day together, the feeling was back.

Even though that feeling was strong, logical thinking had taken over in the past two days. Her kingdom had always come first, she knew that. But, she had never expected something like this required of her. And in all honesty, she had never been prepared for something like this. The suddenness of it had shocked her so badly that she had not reacted properly, but neither had Legolas.

He reacted worse, yelling at his father in front of strangers. Arwen couldn't imagine ever doing something like that, even if she was upset. She knew that she shouldn't have even cried when she learned what was going to happen. But, alas, she had let her emotions take control.

Arwen blinked a few times as the sunlight hit her face. It was nice to be outside, even if she had to spend her time out here with Legolas. Though she supposed that it was probably best to get to know him better. 

She led him onward, finding a stone bench to sit on. She sat down first, patting the spot next to her, indicating that he should sit with her.

Legolas sat down. Arwen squirmed slightly, unsure of what to say or how to start a conversation. 

"It is a beautiful day today," She finally said after moments of silence. 

"Yes, it really is." 

The silence growing between them became uncomfortable. There was nothing forming in her brain that she could say. 

Arwen glanced over at Legolas who was looking around at the nature that surrounded them. He was completely relaxed right now, unlike her who was stiff and uncomfortable. But she was okay with that, as long as he was happy. 

Legolas turned his head and caught her watching him. She quickly looked away, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, noticing the color rising in her face, tinting the bridge of her nose and her cheeks pink.

She shook her head rather briskly. "No, nothing, your highness. I was, uh, thinking and staring off, that is all."

Out of the corner of her eye, Arwen saw Legolas turn back to nature. "You do not have to call me that. Call me by my name."

Arwen let out a short breath, glad that the subject was changed. "Perhaps we should find something else to do?" She suggested.

Legolas nodded in reply.

***

The day past slowly for the pair. When it was nearing its end, and as sun sunk in the distance leaving warm pinks and oranges throughout the sky, Legolas sat beside Arwen watching. 

It was a beautiful sight; one that he wished he could see more often. Back in Mirkwood, the trees were to dense to see the last few seconds of the sun. He could climb a tree to get a better view, but there was no point. His father would become angry if he did so, telling him that a prince should not climb tree.

As they sat together in silence, Legolas thought over the day that had passed. If he was being completely honest, he had quite enjoyed it, though it was rather awkward and uncomfortable at first. The only thing that had been going on in his head was the thought that what he was doing now would majorly help or destroy his Kingdom. After sitting outside in nature for awhile, he had felt a bit more relaxed

And he still felt relaxed. But he wasn't sure if Arwen felt the same. She had seemed tense all day, acting formal all the time; calling him 'your highness' whenever she addressed him, though he told her to just call him by his name many times throughout the day.

As last few rays of light disappeared, Arwen stood up and brushed her dress off.

"It was a lovely day today, your highness.I am rather tired and am going to get some rest. Goodnight." Arwen said while curtsying slightly.

"I told you, you can call me by my name," he said, standing up from his seat. "Goodnight and thank you for your company. I will see you in the morning." 

He then grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips. He gently placed a kiss on her knuckles, looking into her eyes before he left. Her cheeks were once again tinted a light pink as he let go of her hand and strode off to his chambers.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no excuse for why this came out so late. I've just been super lazy I guess. But I promise I'll try to update more regularly, but don't expect to much of me ;)
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos. And feel free to comment what you think.
> 
> And as always, stay awesome my dudes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Arwen acted as if nothing had happened the day before, though if she was being completely honest, she could not stop thinking about it.

"Lady Arwen?" A woman's voice echoed from behind her shut door. "It is time to get up and ready. Your father had requested your presence this morning and he expects you to be there."

Arwen voiced her okay and dressed herself. What did he want this time? Hopefully it wasn't anything too burdensome. Questions kept running through her head as she made her way to her father.

"Good morning my daughter. I am glad that you have come. I have something very urgent to speak with you about," Elrond said as he saw his daughter enter the room.

Arwen sat down across from her father. "What is the matter?"

"Well, for the past while King Thranduil has been a guest here and now it is time for us to travel to his kingdom and be their guests."

"Is that all?" Arwen questioned.

"No. I will not be accompanying you, I'm afraid."

Arwen looked up at here father in surprise. "Why not father?"

"Because, I have many duties to attend to here. Too many to hold off for much longer. I am sorry but I know you will be fine."

Arwen frowned down at her hands. This will truly be and uncomfortable trip, she thought to herself.

Elrond fidgeted in the silence, clearly debating on if he should continue or not. After awhile he spoke. "Another thing I should mention is that you will only be travaling just with Prince Legolas and a few of his soldiers. King Thranduil will be riding ahead with the rest of their soldiers. But you are allowed to take your closest handmaiden with you to keep you company."

Arwen bit her tongue to hold back the harsh words she knew shouldn't be spoken. "Only...only Legolas?" She stuttered.

Elrond nodded, casting his eyes downwards. Though he could not tell anyone, he still disagreed with the betrothal.

"Go and pack. You will be riding on horseback for your journey. Prince Legolas' guards will take care of transporting your luggage." Elrond stood up and offered his daughter a hand to help her up.

"Arwen, everything will be okay. I promise. Now go." He smiled down at her.

Arwen smiled back and walked off. She had to pack her things.

***

Legolas was excited to leave Rivendell. He was tired of feeling cramped up and was looking forward to running among the trees.

"Your highness, everything is ready to go. We are just waiting for the arrival of Lady Arwen."

"Good. Bring the horses." Legolas replied.

After waiting for a few minutes, Arwen walked into view with her father and a handmaid. They hugged and after a tearful goodbye, Arwen approached Legolas.

"Are you ready? The journey to Mirkwood is long and tiresome." Legolas said.

"I am ready."

Arwen gracefully swung up onto her horse, grabbing the reins and turning to face Elrond.  
"Goodbye father! I will see you soon."

Elrond waived as they headed off, following the long road ahead. He knew that she would be perfectly safe, but he had never parted from her like this before.

The first few hours of the journey were quiet. Arwen would often turn and look at her home as it vanished from sight, the home she knew she wouldn't see for quite a long time. Legolas could swear he heard her crying softly, but every time he looked at her, her face was turned away from his.

He knew he wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure how. He had never needed to comfort anyone before.

After a few more silent minutes, Legolas cleared his throat. "You will be back someday."

Arwen cast a sideways glance at him, her eyes red from crying. "I feel as if that could be a lie," She whispered.

Legolas furrowed his brow. What could she possibly mean by that? He was not sure but maybe he would find out eventually.

"I think that I am telling the truth. I do not lie."

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh."

The silence that was there before had returned, this time more awkward and thick. The only sound was that of the horses trotting along and the soft whispers of the guards that rode before them.

"How long until we arrive?" Arwen asked, trying to break the silence.

"It will take a few weeks."

"My father does not let me travel much; he is very protective of me. It will be nice to feel what it is like to travel again."

"I see." Legolas replied, feeling the awkward tension growing in the air. The journey suddenly seemed much longer than it actually was.

They continued onward in silence, the sun slowly setting behind them. Legolas wondered how often she actually did get to travel. He had the privilege of leaving on expeditions whenever he so pleased. He could not imagine what it was like to be stuck in the same place, never seeing anything new.

"When we are husband and wife I will make sure that you get to travel."

Arwen looked up in surprise. It was still odd to think that the man riding beside her was destined to be her husband. And now, hearing it from someone else, it felt more realistic. Her heart sunk in her chest as she thought of the fantasies that she had had as a young girl: finding someone she loved; picking who she married; a magical romance that she had fully thought through when she was bored in her chambers. Now those fantasies were crushed and there was no way to repair them.

The guards up front abruptly halted and called to the rest of the group that they should make camp. Arwen followed the men towards the center of a small field that had a few trees around it. A tent was then set up for her and her handmaiden.

Arwen slowly drifted off into a deep sleep with thoughts of her journey ahead buzzing around in her mind.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to release and I apologize to those of you who were waiting for the next chapter. But, here it is. Also, to let you know, I will be trying to update more regularly but my life is pretty busy at the moment so it might take awhile to get with a schedule.
> 
> I've been struggling to dive deeper into the plot by trying to find some ways to add suspense, but it's quite difficult with the writers block I've had lately(thanks to another story idea that wont leave me alone)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos. And feel free to comment what you think. You guys don't understand how much your comments inspire me to keep on writing. So thank you to all of you who take the time to tell me that you are enjoying my story. It means a lot.
> 
> As always, stay awesome my dudes.


	8. Chapter 8

A hand clamped around Arwen's mouth, causing her to wake up. Her wide eyes looked up after her scream was muffled only to see Legolas silently staring down at her in the darkness, the faint light from the fire outside glowing on his face.

Legolas gently removed his hand from her mouth, putting his finger in front of his own to show that she had to be silent. Her chest filled with panic as she wondered what could possibly be wrong.

Noticing the panicked look on her face, Legolas finally spoke in a barely audible whisper. "There are bandits. Some, if not most, of the guards were killed in their sleep. Gather what you can, we must go."

Arwen solemnly nodded, grabbing what was most precious to her. She shook her handmaiden awake and had her help with the gathering.

Legolas stood guard, a bow at the ready. Once Arwen was finished, they silently left the tent.

Once they were away from the fire, it was hard to move quickly in the darkness. And although the moon provided a good amount of light, Arwen found her self tripping and stumbling every so often.

Legolas stood withing close proximity to Arwen, his body shielding hers from the the dark trees where the bandits supposedly were. He held is bow in one had, his other resting on Arwen's upper back to help lead her through the darkness.

A scream pierced the air as an arrow from the trees was shot into the back of the handmaiden. Arwen cried out, running towards her, but before she could reach the body of her most beloved handmaiden, Legolas grabbed her arm.

"We must go. Now." 

Arwen let herself get dragged away, the feeling of sorrow growing ever stronger within her. 

Once they reached the horses, Legolas and Arwen swung up on them and rode off. Looking behind her, she could see the bandits coming out of the trees to raid what was left of their campsite. A few of Legolas' guards remained behind, fighting of the bandits to try and save what was left of the camp.

Holding the reigns in one hand, Arwen managed to put the few precious items she had salvaged into the saddle bags. It was difficult while riding a running horse, but she eventually managed.

"I am sorry about your friend." Legolas said once they were a good distance away from the camp. 

Arwen remained silent, staring into the moon-lit night. 

"Once we arrive in Mirkwood, I will replace all of your belongings."

"Thank you," Arwen replied.

Legolas nodded. "We must keep riding. There is still a high chance of being caught by the bandits. And there are many threatening creatures that will be hard to see in the dark."

***

The sun was slowly rising in the sky, bringing light and warmth to the world. Now it would be much easier to travel with the light to help guide them.

The whole night has been spent in silence with occasional shivers from Arwen because of the cold night air.

"Let us stop and prepare food," Legolas said.

"Where will we get the food from? I did not pack any."

Legolas indicated to his saddle bags. "In here. I have enough rations to get us to Mirkwood."

"Then you are well prepared while I am not." Arwen laughed.

Legolas smiled back at her, sliding off his horse to start gathering wood for a fire. Ten minutes later, a small fire was started and Legolas passed out food between them. 

Arwen sat on the dewy grass and quickly ate her food. She didn’t realize how hungry she actually was until she had taken a bite. Once she was finished, she dusted the crumbs of her hands and dress.

After the cold night, the heat of the fire felt wonderful. Arwen moved as close as she could to it, holding her hands out to warm them. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could go back home and sleep in her soft bed and do the things that she would normally do all day.

To think this all started with a betrothal. Arwen would often find herself wondering what life would still be like if the betrothal had never happened. She knew she would most likely be home with her father.

"What is on your mind?" Legolas questioned, noticing the thoughtful look on his companion's face.

"I miss my home. I wonder how my father is doing without me." Arwen replied, deciding not to mention anything else.

"I see. You will be back one day, I assure you. And I am almost certain that your father is doing fine."

"I know, but I still miss him."

Legolas noticed how her eyes were filling with tears just as they did the day before. Now, I must try and comfort her, he thought. 

He moved over to where she was sitting and awkwardly draped his arm around her shoulders. He didn't say anything as he did so, but he silently hoped that she knew he was trying to comfort her.

After wiping her tears from her eyes, she looked over at Legolas who still had his arm around her. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she quite enjoyed being in his arms, even if at first it startled her. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't sure what he was doing. 

Realizing that she was staring, she quickly turned away to stare into the flames of the fire. She hoped that he had not noticed.

Legolas cleared his throat once a few minutes had passed. "Perhaps we should get going. We will ride until late evening, then camp for most of the night."

He stood up and put the fire out. Once that was finished, he packed all of the food back up and put it in the saddle bags.

As Legolas cleaned things up, Arwen stood awkwardly not knowing how to help or what to do. Sadly, she had never learned things like this. Her father had said it was not ladylike and her brothers would just tease her every time she brought up the fact the she had the desire to learn such things.

"Everything is ready," Legolas stated, as he fastened the button on his saddle bag.

Following his lead, Arwen made sure to fasten the buttons on her saddle bags. Once she was certain they were secure, she climbed up onto the horse and followed Legolas back onto the trail.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually updated on time! Yay me! It actually surprised me that I managed to write this so quickly. I'm going to try and update once a week on Sunday (Or at least Sunday for me)
> 
> I know this was a short chapter--like all my other chapters--but maybe I'll be able to write longer ones one day. It actually something that I struggle with. But like they say, practice makes perfect. 
> 
> I have a question for anyone who can answer, how many words should an average chapter be?
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos and feel free to comment. I love reading your comments :)
> 
> Stay awesome my dudes.


	9. Chapter 9

After the bandit incident, Legolas felt somewhat protective of Lady Arwen. He wasn't quite sure what had aroused this feeling inside of him, but he had the faintest idea as to what it could be. 

Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, or anybody else for that matter, he was finding himself attracted to her. Though the logical side of his brain denied this—saying that feeling protective over someone didn't mean anything—the feeling he had in his gut said otherwise.

Sure, he had felt protective over people before, but this was different somehow. The feeling felt so strange that it was difficult to put into words to explain exactly what he felt.

He shoved the thoughts out of his mind as he heard Arwen stirring in the grass behind him. He had stood guard all night, getting no rest but for the few times he had drifted off. 

It was early in the morning with a cloudless gray sky. It was at the point of day where you could see, but the sun wasn't quite up yet. Using the faint light, Legolas turned to look over his shoulder at the sleeping figure of Arwen. She looked so peaceful when she slept that it was hard not to stare.

Legolas turned back towards the glowing fire, focusing on the warmth and light in front of him. Maybe if he changed his point of focus, the weird thoughts and feeling would leave him be. 

More stirring behind him made it difficult to focus on the fire. At this point he was glaring at the fire as if it had done something wrong. He willed himself not to turn and see if she was alright, which he knew that she was. But it was still hard not to check to be sure.

A yawn was heard from behind him, indicating that Arwen had woken. He silently hoped the she had not caught him glaring at the fire. 

"Good morning." Arwen yawned again.

Legolas straightened his back and put on a straight face. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. But you did not wake me for my turn on watch."

"I thought that you needed the extra sleep."

"You also said that we would be leaving while it was still dark."

Legolas turned around to face her. "I know. But it looked like you needed extra sleep."

When his eyes met her face, he attempted to hold back a laugh and failed.

"What?" Arwen questioned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It is nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Legolas let a laugh out. "Your hair. It is a mess."

Arwen put a hand on top of her head, feeling her hair. It was tangled from sleep and not being brushed out for two days. "Does it look bad?"

Legolas froze for a split second. It didn't look bad, though it was a mess. She looked quite adorable but he would never say that to her. "No. I have a comb if you need one though."

"Oh, thank you. I already have one in my saddle bag though."

Legolas slightly inclined his head in a polite nod then turned back to the fire, giving Arwen the privacy she needed.

Once Arwen was ready, they ate a quick meal and started back on their long journey. 

***

As they rode along, Arwen took in the beautiful scenery. It was so different from what she was used to back at home. Everything here was wild and natural. In the gardens, it was all tamed and controlled. 

Although it was nice to have a change in scenery, Arwen missed her mother's gardens. She missed walking through them to clear her mind. And if she needed anything right now, it would be to clear her mind.

"If we keep riding at this pace, how long until we reach Mirkwood?" Arwen asked, trying to break the ongoing silence between them.

"About three or four weeks."

Arwen raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had never realized how far away they lived, even if she had traveled this way once before. But back then, she had been cooped up inside a small carriage, hardly seeing anything they passed by. That alone caused her sense of time to be distorted. 

"I never realized how far the journey was," she told him.

"I am quite used to long journeys. I take them all the time."

Arwen nodded, falling back into her thoughts of future travels. 

"Perhaps we should let the horses rest," Legolas said after awhile of riding. "I know a place ahead that has water for them."

When they rounded the corner of the hills, a lake came into view. Around it were trees that provided a sufficient amount of shade while also being close enough to the water. Arwen and Legolas climbed off of their horses and walked them towards the edge of the water. 

"It feels nice to walk again," Arwen commented as she stretched out her arms.

Legolas voiced his agreement, then once the horses had enough water, he brought them over to the nearest tree and tied them there to graze.

Arwen sat on the soft grass, removing her shoes so she could feel the earth on her feet. Legolas soon sat next to her after he was finished with the horses. 

As she stared out at the lake, she felt Legolas watching her. She did nothing about it as she just sat there looking out at the surface of the water, the gentle ripples mesmerizing her. 

"Have you seen a lake before?" Legolas asked her.

"Not really. I have seen ponds and smaller bodies of water, but I am afraid that is all." She replied.

Legolas hummed in reply, turning his attention to the water. His eyes brightened and he abruptly stood up. Holding a hand out to Arwen, he helped her up and dragged her towards the water.

"Come. Let us enjoy this warm day while having some fun!"

Still holding on to her hand, he pulled her into the water, splashing her in the face.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again! I updated on time! (Even if it’s late in the day lol)
> 
> If you couldn't tell, I was having major writers block here and I tried my best to push through it while also keeping the plot moving forward which is hard enough when you don't have writers block.
> 
> And yes, I know this chapter is short but I blame writers block for that. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos. And feel free to comment. I love reading comments from you all


End file.
